Sunrise
by Light Winchester
Summary: Ella vagaba en la noche, oscura y tormentosa. Él no planeaba encontrarla, pero el destino siempre cruza los caminos de aquellos destinados a encontrarse. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Liraaz!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic es un obsequio para la fantabulosa Liraaz, cuyo cumpleaños celebramos en el foro 413 days! y el foro de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

De pertenecerme, el gruvia ya sería canon. *En sus caras, bitches* (?

 **Advertencias:** Pueden encontrarse con errores de ortografía y puntuación, desde ya pido perdón por mi distracción. En actualizaciones futuras, puede darse la presencia de lenguaje vulgar y violencia.

 **Notas de autora:** Lira Lirangas, que falta me hiciste para la elaboración de este prólogo(? okno, lo que quería antes que nada era desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños. No puedo escribirte algo tan grandioso como quisiera, pero este es mi humilde obsequio para alguien que se ha convertido en mi alma gemela del gruvia. Estamos locas, I know. Pero compartir esta locura lo hace más divertido. Se que tú me recordarás actualizar, así que este experimento va para ti con mucho cariño. xD

.

 **Obsequio de Cumpleaños: Liraaz.**

― **Sunrise―**

.

.

Pasos resuenan pesados fuera de la vieja puerta de madera maltratada, caminan, corren, pisotean, _golpean_. Se escuchan más cerca y eso la aterra.

Lleva sus rodillas hasta su pecho, y se aferra a ellas en búsqueda del poco calor que puede obtener de su tembloroso cuerpo. Es una noche helada, y el frío parece colarse por las rajaduras de la inestable estructura e instalarse dentro de la lúgubre y vacía habitación.

Sube el cierre de su sudadera hasta el mentón y aprieta con fuerza las palmas de sus manos contra sus orejas, los gritos afuera se intensifican empeorando su estado de insomnio de las últimas tres noches. Sabe que necesita dormir, descansar y quizá desconectarse de su patética realidad por un instante, pero no puede. Sus fantasmas la inquietan y su mente no deja de recorrer los posibles escenarios más allá de esas cuatro deterioradas paredes.

Desea huir, pero ¿a dónde? No puede huir de por vida y si a una conclusión ha llegado, es que para que una huida cobre sentido debe al menos tener un punto de partida y eso es algo que nunca ha tenido. Si jamás ha pertenecido a algún lugar, si jamás ha sentado cabeza en algún lugar, ¿de dónde huiría?

Se ha mantenido en un constante escape desde que puede recordar, se ha vuelto rehén de su eterno y solitario éxodo hasta el punto en el que a veces duda de la naturaleza de sus constantes partidas ―ya no distingue de que escapa―.

Una lágrima se escurre por su mejilla y sella sus párpados con firmeza ordenándose no llorar.

 _«Ya no más»,_ se repite. Ya no más llanto, ya no más debilidad.

No quiere continuar con su rutina de lamentos, añorando el pasado, cuestionando el porqué de su desdicha presente y el que será de su futuro ―asumiendo que alcanzará uno―.

Muerde sus labios ahogando un sollozo, y se recuerda a sí misma que esa fue su elección. Que debe ser fuerte, que debe _resistir_.

Nada gana aquel que no arriesga, y es de cobardes rendirse sin luchar. Ella no se rindió, al menos eso ha querido creer, se ha dado a la fuga en pos de su propia libertad. Pero de ser así, ¿por qué se siente más cautiva que nunca?

Le sobran preguntas y las respuestas escasean, pues a decir verdad no se siente lista para enfrentarse a ellas ―no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo―, necesita algo con lo que jamás ha contado, y se siente patética por añorar con desesperada persistencia eso que no se cree destinada a conocer.

Apoyo, _cariño_.

Su pecho anhela una palabra de aliento, un abrazo, un mínimo gesto de preocupación. Su corazón suplica ser querido, aunque lastimeramente se conformaría con el más mínimo fragmento de aceptación; algo que no llega, algo que cuestiona ser digna de merecer.

Se odia por ello ―por culparse― pero no puede acallar esa voz en su mente que le recuerda a diario lo que siempre ha sido ―lo que siempre será―, un peso, la persona a quien nadie jamás quiso _o querrá_. Su mera existencia solo ha causado infelicidad, y quizá su situación actual no es más que el castigo divino que se le fue otorgado.

Si, seguramente eso debe ser.

Seca las lágrimas indómitas que osaron caer con el dorso de su mano, y recuesta su mejilla contra sus rodillas atrayendo sus piernas hasta su pecho, asegurándolas con sus brazos. Se queda allí en silencio, oyendo el infierno desatarse fuera de su puerta pero no escuchando nada más que su enlentecido palpitar. Se sume en su pequeño momento de supuesta paz y decide que es tiempo de silenciar sus tormentos aunque sea por una noche.

La mañana no tardará en llegar, trayendo consigo su interminable alborear sin soles, y una vez más deberá afrontar su eterno karma.

La vida no es fácil, mucho menos para un ser maldito como ella. Pero no importa, con esfuerzo y valor ella enfrentará la crueldad que el mundo le depara.

No se doblegará. _Ya no más._

 **.**

―673 **―**

― **Gracias por leer―**

 **.**

* * *

Bien, esto es todo por ahora.

Lira, espero que sea de tu agrado ―aunque a quien engaño, tú ya te lo has hasta leído con anticipación uwu― HBTY c:

Hakuna matata! :D


End file.
